tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v1 (8/5/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I am your host Matt Fountain. Today is the first day of action in the WCWF. The competitors in the WCWF spoke out today to what the president had to say. little window comes up by his head with a picture of Donald Goddard, the words underneath say....Championship Frenzy Donald Goddard announced today of the way in which he would decide the WCWF's champions. screen switches to a press conference with Donald Goddard. Goddard: I am here to announce that on Friday, August 9th the first television broadcast will take place. The name of the show will be Friday Night Live and will air for two hours. On Sunday afternoons you can see Assault for an hour and a half and on Tuesday nights...there is WAR, which will last for an hour and a half also. into later on in the press conference Goddard: The champions will be decided over the next two weeks in the Championship Frenzy. On Friday Night Live, the 9th, there will be one main event. An over-the-top, 30-man battle royale. All 30 men will start in the ring and eliminate each other by tossing them over the rope, and both of their feet touching the ground. The last three in the ring will all make up the champions. The first of the three to be thrown out will be Television champion, and the second to be tossed will become Intercontinental Champ. The winner will be the new World Champion. Press: What about the tag team titles? Goddard: They will be settled over the next week in the tag tournament. There will be four teams competing on Sunday, the 11th, and four teams competing on Tuesday, the 13th. The winners from these matches will go onto face each other Friday night, the 16th. The winners will face each other again on the same night for the World Tag Belts. Press: What about the Television tag belts? Goddard: That is one policy I have changed. There will be another tournament for the losers. The winner of this tournament will get the Television Tag Belts. The entire bracket will be devoted to on Friday, the 16th. This means that the tournament will take up the entire card on Friday the 16th. back to Matt Fountain Fountain: Big announcement from the President today regarding the much desired WCWF belts. Let's see what a few wrestler's had to say about the President's announcement. to Pablo and Raoul, the Flying Spaniards Pablo: "Pablo and Raoul will be the first to throw their hats in the ring for the WCWF tag team tournament. We have been training hard in Mexico with Jose Lothario and are ready." Raoul: "You tell 'em, Pablo! We are ready to fight the finest the WCWF has to offer! Areba!!" to the Music Man with his manager Tommy Oliver Music Man: "I heard this WCWF is holding a battle royale to determine the champions. The WCWF shouldn't bother: just give the world title to me right now! But since they won't, I'll have to enter this little battle royal so I can display my dominance to the world. Start playing Taps now, because this will not be a contest!" to Fear with his manager Loki *Standing in WCWF are FEAR and his manager Loki. They have what seems to be an important statement to make.* Loki: Well, well, well. Here we are in the WCWF. I sure hope no one here is too intent on winning the Battle Royal Friday, because FEAR will undoubtedly take it. He is going to devastate everyone in this federation and hold all the gold. FEAR and I plan to bring the WCWF to its knees. He will destroy anyone in his path, break a few bones, spill some blood, and own every title in the WCWF at least once. After that we'll decide what to do next month. I welcome all of you in the WCWF to the darkness known as FEAR. back to Matt Fountain Fountain: We have to take a commercial break. When we come back, I'll talk one-on-one with one of the WCWF's newest superstars! Commercials Matt Fountain: Greetings and welcome back to Flash Flood! In the studio tonight we have with us a newcomer to the WCWF, straight from the United States military, Ryan Cawdor! Ryan Cawdor: Thank you for having me Matt. I'm Really Pleased to be here. Fountain: Now Ryan, you have something you like to say to all the fans of the WCWF? Cawdor: Yes I do. I came to the WCWF to fight the best, to prove that I am the best I can be. To those ends I'm issuing an open challenge to all the superstars of the WCWF. I challenge anyone and everyone to meet me in the squared circle. Any time, anywhere. I'm also issuing a challenge to President Donald Goddard to allow me to compete for any belt. Fountain: Whoa! That's a pretty bold challenge there Ryan! Cawdor: Audacity is only half of the honor road. I'm here to prove myself, and I'm willing to go through anyone to do it. It's my time, and I'm willing to bet that I'm the best trained athelete in this federation. And I'm more than willing to prove it. Fountain: There you have it! A bold, and some might say foolhearty challenge by Ryan Cawdor! gets up, they shake hands, and he leaves and Fountain continues on. Fountain: Well, i'm sure Ryan Cawdor will have his chance to win a belt at the battle royale Friday night. Fountain: Well, while Ryan Cawdor makes an interesting challenge to the entire federation, there was another superstar who made a bold challenge today. Let's see his recorded comments. to "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: Hey Vader! I'm coming right after you fat-ass. Yeah you think you're the man and everyone's afraid of you. I don't care how big you are. Big Ass Vader just falls harder when ooh!"100% Natural" Scott Pierce tosses him over the top ropes Friday night. You're the bully everyone feared in high school, right? And I'm the guy you beat up. WELL I'M ALL GROWN UP NOW!! And I'm gonna kick your fat ass out of the ring and onto the hard concrete floor this Friday. back to Fountain Fountain: Bold challenge by Scott Pierce to the huge competitor Vader. I am sure that will peak Vader's interest in entering the Battle Royale....as if the gold wouldn't. Fountain: Don't touch that remote. When we come back, we'll here from three of the new groups in the WCWF!!! commercials. the screen comes back on the words August 25th are on the screen, standing up in a ring. Suddenly, a steel cage drops down around it and the bars bend themselves to form the word Kaged. to Matt Fountain again. Fountain: That's right! Kaged, August 25th. Every match takes place in the steel cage. You don't want to miss it. Fountain: Now, let's here from two of the new alliances in the WCWF! to Devon Storm, Brute Force (JR Michaels & Dave Gibson), and Jr. Gangsta Devon Storm: "I got a message for everyone in that Battle Royal Friday. You better watch your back because when you least expect it, I will throw your a$$ out of the ring. When it is all over and the dust settles, "Almighty" Devon Storm will have the gold around his waist and no one will take that from me." Brute Force, JR Michaels: "That's right baby, Jr. Gangsta and the Junior Mafia is comin for ya and in that tag team tournament, Brute Force will have the World Titles and every tag team will catch a beat down from the men who will rule the WCWF." Dave Gibson: "I got somethin to say to the whole WCWF, in the AFWF we got the titles, and now it's time to take control of the WCWF. We got the power to do what we want here and no one can stop us." back to Fountain Fountain: So, the Junior Mafia tells everyone in the WCWF that they cannot and will not be stopped. Let's cut to another group in the WCWF who may think differently. to Brian Pillman & The Clique (Scott Hall & Kevin Nash) Scott Hall: Yo, chicos!!! Everybody listen to ME!! The Clique, mang, are gonna whoop all the other teams in the tag-team tournament... and myself and the big mang are going to walk out the tag team champions... Kevin Nash: And in one day, the three of us are going to take over WCWF just like we said we were. We're not here to lie to you folks... we're not gonna say we're gonna take over, and then fail miserably, like... what are the names of those two mice?? Scott Hall: Heh, Pinky and the Brain... Kevin Nash: Yeah... PINKY AND THE BRAIN!! Those two guys talk a big game, but they never deliver... Scott Hall: Hey, mang... I say we go to Hollywood tomorrow and crack their heads open with baseball bats as their coming out of the studio. Kevin Nash: Yeah, and also that Jon Arbuckle guy... what a dateless LOSER... Brian Pillman: I SAY WE TORCH THE ENTIRE GODDAMNED STATE OF CALIFORNIA!! *Hall and Nash stare at Pillman in surprise* Brian Pillman: Let me tell all you simple-minded troglodytes something... Brian Pillman is walking into the 30-man battle royal with NO friends, NO allies... and he is walking out the World... Heavyweight... Champion. Who knows?!? Maybe I'll beat the living s**t out of the 29 other guys before the battle royal even starts!!! Then I can walk out of the battle royal with ALL the gold!!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! I can see the headlines in the newspapers tomorrow, "BRIAN PILLMAN: THE GREATEST"!! It'll also say in smaller print underneath it, "HALL AND NASH: THE SECOND GREATEST"!!! We are... the NEW WORLD ORDER... and don't you EVER forget it!!!!!!!! *cough* *splutter* Scott Hall: *pats Pillman on the shoulder* I love this guy, mang. Kevin Nash: *looks at Pillman* Hey, what do you mean, *second* greatest??? back to Fountain again Fountain: Interesting comments from the New World Order...but let's take a look at another superstar here in the WCWF. His name is The Terminator. to Assaf Levavy Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy: It has begun. And there is no escape. The eternal flame of darkness which lies whithing the soul of each and every one of us becomes bigger after every match. I watch these flames. I make them bigger. And when time comes,I take them back. I put the fire out. Assaf Levavy is here to put out the fire. The heat is on. And the spirit of a warrior that lies within the soul of all man kind is about to come out at the WCWF championship tournaments. Assaf Levavy fights alone. I have no friends. I have no allies. I have no enemies. But you'd better have me as your best friend rather then your worst nightmare and your toughest enemy. The spell cannot be broken. The magic cannot be vanished. It has begun. And there is no looking back. There can be only one. It has begun...WCWF. Assaf Levavy has spoken. back to Fountain Fountain: Yet again, another WCWF superstar looking to acquire some gold at Friday Night Live on August 9th. Coming straight to you from Madison Square Garden in New York. This is sure to be a superstar extraveganza as the Garden has almost completely sold out for the event. Fountain: But while some superstars are trying to win respect, these next competitors are trying to take respect. A very disturbing event today at a WCWF training facility. Let's go to the tape... to the training facility *Damage Inc stalk to ringside, and Clarke grabs the house mic. This is a private training session for some of the atheletes, and a few fans are there watching them, close friends, family, that sort of thing.* Clarke: "Lookie, boys, it's another no-talent loser, in another no-talent dead end shitlist promotion. Makes you long to be back in Brixton watching the EWC, don't it? Well fans, I suppose I have to introduce us, since you bunch of marks wouldn't know a Gua Nomme from a Worshipper. We are Damage Inc....and if you don't know us, then you should get an adult to explain all about real wrestling, Hardcore wrestling, EWC style, to you. This dumbass in the ring?? He'd be dead in five minutes inside the EWC. In case you are wondering, yeah, EWC *does* employ me. I'm their head booker.....what? You bunch of marks don't know what that is either? HAH! Well, I'm not about to explain it to you. "These 2 boys here, the ones with the bats, are the Daemons. Just...well, just don't even think it, yeah, I mean you fat boy in the front row, you think for one second we wouldn't leap over there and fuck you up real good? Hell, if it wasn't for the size of your stomach, I could do it myself! You'll be seeing more of the Daemons when I'm good and ready. "The guy in black, with the spike, and the shiny gold belt, is Legion. CNW Heavyweight champion. Another good promotion, that doesn't operate out of these shitty little arenas, pandering to lower class fuckwitts like you. And madame, if I looked like you, I'd never leave the house. Legion is not nice. He wants to hurt you....he..." Legion: "Be silent. You are sound like you read from an autocue. The last promotion that tried to make us do that had to cut the interview when we set the studio on fire. Be warned, everyone. Fear that which you can know only as Legion. Fear this face, this scarred body. Fear all that I am, and all that you know not of me, and your bodies will be safe. Turn to me, to my side, walk with me, and pain shall be your reward. Walk against me, and it shall be worse, a thousandfold return payed only in pain. I find no respect in this promotion, no man about whom I can say I care. I yearn for my nemesis, yet here I will not find him. I must rely in the might of Asmodeus, of Leviathan, of the demons who are the 9 in my soul, and they would tell me to rend and tear of the flesh, to smash and taste of the bone and of the blood. I will make targets, and all shall fall, for I am the Quintessence of Violence.....I AM LEGION....WE ARE MANY...HHWOOOWOHOOWOWOWOOOOWOOWHWOWOHWOWHOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWWWWOOWOWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLL!!!!" Clarke: "I couldn't have put it better myself. I guess we'd better get on with winning some of the gold in this shitlist promotion, so these marks know who we are. Heh....that's not our priority though. Heh heh heh, you'll all see what that is. This goes out to whoever the booker, president, or whatever the hell other title the guy who makes the matches here goes by. You're having tournaments, and battle royals and shit? We're there. Either book us into the matches, or we'll come down and make trouble.....and you don't want us to do that, now do you? Shit, I'm outta here, I got better things to do than this." back to Fountain Fountain: Very disturbing comments. So, let's look at Championship Frenzy so far. In the 30-man battle royale we have the following participants: names them as they are shown on the screen in some sort of picture/pose The Music Man "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Ryan Cawdor Fear Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy Devon Storm Legion Brian Pillman (j) Fire Marshall Will (j) Super Mario (j) = jobber back to Fountain Fountain: And here is the tag-team tournament bracket.... tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 Mystery Team Friday, 8/16 ----------------------- | #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 vs. |---------------- | | | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brutal Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | | | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 (entire bracket) Loser match #1 --------------- | vs. |---------------- | | Loser match #4| | --------------- | | vs. |---------------- | Loser match #2 | Television Tag Team Champs --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | Loser match #3| --------------- Fountain: It seems that a mystery team has signed a contract to enter the tournament but are not revealing their identities at this time. Fountain: Well, that is gonna do it for this edition of Flash Flood. Tune in tommorow and see what is going on with your favorite superstar. Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain! So long! =)